


Hidden in Plain Sight

by Cat_Moon



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Silly, Trope Bingo Round 13, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Nick and Cody are undercover... or are they?





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fill 'Undercover Missions' at [](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**trope_bingo**  
When I was debating on what to write for this prompt, I decided it might be fun to do Riptide. Mainly as a thank you for the friendly welcome I got from the RT fans on AO3, when I posted a couple of old things here a few months ago. Maybe I'll do some longer RT some day. Gotta start small and work up to it...

**HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT**

It wasn't a bad party at all, Nick decided, despite being thrown by a couple of rich and privileged types. Not to mention, they also happened to be criminals who financed their lavish lifestyle by dealing narcotics. And that was why the Riptide Detective Agency was there, undercover.

“Here, your tie is crooked,” Nick told Cody, reaching out to straighten it for him.

“I hate these things,” Cody complained, waiting patiently while his partner fixed the tie and smoothed it down for him.

“I'd much rather be kicking back on the Riptide with a couple of beers too, but it ain't so bad,” Nick responded. “Anyway, it was _your_ idea to help _Joanna_ take these guys down,” he whispered, bumping shoulders with him.

“She asked us to help the PD out,” Cody defended. “And you know as well as I do, we can't afford to turn down the reward money.”

“You sure that's why?” Nick said with narrowed eyes. Cody was always entirely too friendly with the newest Lieutenant.

“We're just colleagues,” Cody assured him with a pat on the cheek. He nudged Nick's hand. “Let's head over and get a drink.”

Nick slapped him on the shoulder. “That's the best idea you've had all day.”

After they'd hit the bar, the duo assaulted the buffet table. “I'm starving!” Cody said, filling up his plate. “Try these, Nick, they're great.” He popped a stuffed mushroom into Nick's mouth.

“Here's what I don't get,” Nick told him after they'd taken their plates and retreated to a secluded corner of the room. “Why would Parisi pick us to play a couple of... well, a _couple_.”

“You know why. Because the guys we need to bust are a gay couple, and that's the best way to get close to them.”

Nick fed Cody a piece of quiche from his plate and continued his tirade. “And did you hear what she said? _ Just be yourselves_. What's that supposed to mean?”

“Here they come!” Cody stage whispered, nudging his partner's arm. “We'd better get into character.”

“How do I do that?” Nice wanted to know. “Throw you down on the buffet table and have my way with you?”

Cody smacked Nick in the back of the head with his hand. “Save those thoughts for later... when we're alone,” he told him, moving forward to greet their hosts.

**The end**

9/25/19


End file.
